gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations
This is a comprehensive list of storyline missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Revelations. Chapter 1 (Ron A.Muck - Main Missions) Protagonist Ron A.Muck, former associate and enforcer for the Vance Crime Family back in 1984, surrendred his services to the Vance's when the gang disbanded following the defeat of Diego Mendez, and Jerry Martinez, on top of the Mendez Cartel's compound building in Downtown, Vice City. Ultimately causing Ron to go quiet for a while, with a period of deactivity. Ron found himself back where he started, until he began to ultilize his skills for private fractions and one off interested parties around the city. As the city itself was growing, in terms of both regions, and opportunity, and as Ron was good at what he did, many parties were interested in his services. Ron *'Introduction:' Drive to safehouse in Coral City. A cutscene follows, consisting of a phone call with the Triad leader Fu, who puts you in contact with an associate of his, Pu Ling. Pu Ling (Pl) *'Richman Pickup: '''Steal a van full of drugs in Richman Heights, and bring it back to Coral City. *'Hit and Run: Dillon has been spreading rumours about Pu Ling, go to Ammu-Nation, then kill Dillon in Greek Heights, then get out of there before the cops appear. *'Circuits. '''Beat Johnny in a street race across Richman Heights. Darkel (D) *'Darkel. Destroy a city bus with molotov cocktails, then escape the 2 star wanted level (via pay and spray). *'Mr Whoopie Loopie. '''Hijack an ice cream van (the mision will automatically provide you with ice cream driver clothes), crash the up and rising ice cream factory in Greek Heights, drive a van with the drug supply out of the factory, set the factory on fire, then drive the drug supply back to Darkel with a 2 star wanted level (your level will disappear when the mission ends). *'Sway The Media:' Authorities have discovered Darkel's link to the destruction of the ice cream factory in Greek Heights, as well as the destruction of the bridge to the rest of the city. Darkel decides to pin the crimes onto the owners of the 'rival' ice cream factory. Steal 3 Vercetti mob gang cars, and 3 Haitian gang cars, and park them on the damanged bridge at Miramire and, using the sticky bomb Darkel gives you, blow up the Haitian gang cars only, leaving the Vercetti gang cars intact, to decieve the media. Pastor Richards (Pr) *'The Witness: After tooling up at Ammu-Nation, go to a laundrette in Felicity to kidnap Cole that has evidence against Richards. After you kill 4 of his bodyguards', Cole escapes. Chase him down, and following a cutscene, drive him back to Richards. Security (Grubbe Sechs logo) *'Bouncer: '''Protect the roller disco party from any potential gatecrashing criminals. Keep this up for 3 hours (3 minutes from the players perspective). You can only use bare fist fighting to avoid staying in cover, and alerting any unwanted attention. Pu Ling (Pl) *'Lei Must Pay: '''Lei Ming hasn't paid his protection money to the Triad leader Fu. Go to his apartment in Richman Heights, then following a cutscene, chase him and kill him (by destroying his car, or drive by). Doing so causes other triads to chase you and try to kill you as well. All you need to do is just outrun them and hide out of sight, and the mission will be achieved. Pastor Richards (Pr) *'Clean The Filth: '''Using a sniper rifle Richards gives you, assassinate 4 police officers off duty in Felicity, that are a threat to Richard's status. This will earn you a three star wanted level, so get to a pay and spray. *'Distribution. Distribute Pastor Richard's leaflets throughout the area, at select highlighted locations, within a time limit. For every successful location the leaflets are delivered to, more time will be added to the clock. Pu Ling (Pl) *'Carnage. '''There are 4 tankers loaded with petrol across various points on the map, blow up each one. This will earn you the hatred of well armed sercurity guards. After you destroy 2 tankers, destroying the third tanker will send a second wave of sercurity guards to kill you after you kill the first, and destroying the fourth tanker will send a third wave of security guards. Each wave more armed, numerous and powerful than the last. After the fourth tanker is destroyed, and the last of the security guards have been killed, you must return to Pu Ling to complete the mission. *'On The Line. 'Deliver a truck from Felicity, to a lockup in Miramire. However on your way to Miramire, an anonymous and unknown voice calls you, to tell you that the truck is armed with a bomb, that will go off if you drive too fast, or if the truck sustains too much damage. You need to drive to an abandoned yard in Little Bogota, out of harms way. Although you can't drive too fast, you are still under a time limit, and the roads feature more cars than normal. As you get near to the abandoned yard, your wanted level will go up to four stars, but thankfully you'll be near enough to the yard befor the police cause you any real trouble (only the helicopter will be a frustration, but providing you haven't bumped the truck excessively, if it does hit you it won't blow the truck up). This mission is one of extreme patience, but there is no payout. *'Dissolved. 'Ron suspects Pu Ling of setting him up, and points a gun to his head. Pu Ling tries to reassure Ron that he had nothing to do with it, that never intended for Ron to be a bomb target, and asks Ron to help him track down the real culprit. Ron reminds Pu Ling that he was just a freelance employee, not his loyal go-to-guy, and whatever shit Pu Ling is in, Ron doesn't want it. There is no reward for this cutscene, and Pu Ling is no longer available as a contact. But you do get another call from Pastor Richards. Kent Paul (Casino logo) *'Stakeout: '''Keep an eye on the nightclub as a security guard, looking out for a person matching the description given to you. Keep watching the suspect, and attack them only when you are given the cue to. Attacking anyone else, or attacking the right person but too early, or using weapons, will fail the mission. Category:Mission Pages